The present invention relates to the preparation of unsaturated nitriles starting with olefins, and more particularly, it relates to the vapor phase ammoxidation of propylene or isobutene, respectively, to acrylonitrile or methacrylonitrile in the presence of catalysts based on antimony and tin.